combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Airstrike Designator - Napalm
The Airstrike Designator - Napalm is a variant of the Airstrike Designator - LGB. It is an Operative item, and can be purchased at the Shop or the Black Market. Overview While its cousin, the LGB, has a black tint, the Napalm has an acid green hue. The Napalm is capable of calling in an airstrike that explodes in a straight line of fire. The AD-Napalm is a dangerous weapon, as the napalm it delivers can kill players within seconds, causing 30-70 damage per second. Unfortunately, it also leaves enough time for the user to have their kills stolen, since the fire takes a few seconds to burn players to death. To justify the strong damage, Nexon gave it a 60-second cool-down. To further balance the Napalm, after a target is selected, one must wait roughly 10 seconds for it to hit, leaving ample time for any targets to evade the strike. Therefore, if this device is to be used, it must be aimed at where the enemies will be in 10 seconds, not where they are when this is first aimed. This might be difficult for novice players, so it is suggested to just use it on the enemy base or common camping locations. There have been few reports of the Napalm hitting someone and not killing them. However, this might be due to the fact that the impact damage is low, but the fire damage is very high. Burns and dents on the area the Napalm has hit can be seen since the orange flames and cloud do not obstruct one's view like the LGB's smoke. The burns and dents do not affect the region hit in any way but in a temporary appearance change (e.g. when a wall is shot at) This weapon is preferred over the LGB due to its fire damage that does not rely on hitboxes. Like the LGB, the Napalm is excellent in modes like Quarantine, Fireteam, and Bombing Run. Since the Infected are vulnerable to fire and explosives, this weapon is excellent as it combines BOTH into one devastating blow. It is excellent for clearing paths, as well as devastating groups of enemies. In Cabin Fever, this weapon can end rounds in a matter of seconds, as well as help in accumulating massive kill combos. In Bombing Run, one can designate the area that the bomb is planted in, clearing off most players from defusing it. Super Weapon The "Airstrike Designator - Napalm (Super Weapon)' is a special variant of the Airstrike Designator - Napalm only available in Cabin Fever after round 18 is reached. As one of the Super Weapons, it is enhanced to fight the Infected. This improved Airstrike Designator can be found and used by non-specialist players in Cabin Fever. Unlike the specialist version, it is equipped in the primary slot which means it can be dropped if the carrier dies. Compared to the original version, this delivers more bombs, has bigger blast radius and does more damage. Variants Strategies *This weapon is very effective in Cabin Fever. It can be used to gain massive points through large kill combos. Similarly, it is effective against an open, enemy base. *Unlike the LGB, the Napalm actually drops several bombs rather than just a single explosive. *New updates enabled Airstrikes (e.g. Napalm) to breach buildings such as Sector 25. Trivia *When drawing out the LGB-Napalm, the animation shows the specialist moving the switches from "Heaven" to "Hell." *The batteries take about 3 minutes to recharge, but the Airstrike can be used again in 1 minute meaning one's team can cover each other, with an Airstrike of some kind. *Several minutes after the patch, there was a bug where a Napalm user was able to receive ALL headshots from Cabin Fever. (Only applies to kills received from the Air Strike). *There is a still unpatched glitch in Quarantine Regen where if one is infected the moment their airstrike hits its target, it is treated as a hostile explosive and will kill the humans. *Players affected by the Airstrike Designator - Napalm will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with orange screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Gallery Engine 2011-08-18 17-32-24-22.png|Napalm's Target Scope Glitched_airstrike.jpg|The "Infected Explosive" glitch in game Category:Specialist Items Category:Battery Item Category:Explosive Category:CASH Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Operative Items Category:Fireteam Exclusive Category:Guns Needing Animations Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:2009